Sonic Wave
Sonic Wave = Sonic Wave is an extremely hard and extra long demon originally created and hacked by Cyclic and re-verified by Sunix. Its difficulty is relevant to Bloodbath. Being two minutes long, it is 8 seconds longer than its rival, Bloodbath. The original level by Cyclic himself has since been removed. This is considered to be one of the hardest possible levels in Geometry Dash ever created, and the hardest possible Nine Circles level. It's significantly harder than Bloodbath, Athanatos and Sakupen Hell due to its extremely tight spaces, crucial timings and clumsy passages. Currently, there are three players close to beating this level: Aurorus got 91%, Riot got 96% and Mefewe got 98%. However, there are currently nine people who have beaten this level. On November 25, 2016, Sunix became the first to beat Sonic Wave legitimately on stream with roughly 35,000 attempts, and published it, where it gained a demon rating, but not a feature. The level is currently #1 on the Official Extreme and Insane Demon Records list. Aurorus attempted to expose Sunix for autoclicking, he failed however and after 3 days of constant abuse from the community announced he was dropping the subject due to very limited and unreliable evidence. On December 15th, Superex became the first person to beat Sonic Wave after Sunix verified it. He beat it after about 13000 attempts; however, people are still unsure if he is legit. BlassCFB beat Sonic Wave on December 23rd after 21,000 attempts. Acharne beat Sonic Wave twice on January 5th after around 50000 attempts. He beat it the first time without recording, and failed at 93% in the process of recompletion. Gameplay The level starts with a very difficult cube segment with moderate tricks and crucial timing, as well as a triple spike and short block maze. Next, it comes to a very difficult ship, with fast speed, tight spaces and gravity portals everywhere. After the ship, the player will transform into a very difficult ball with extremely hard tricks, which leads to a tricky, mini ball part, and a dual, triple speed ball segment (in Windy Landscape style) part which last for a short amount of time. After the ball, the player will transform into a triple speed nearly impossible (still possible) wave segment. It features numerous gravity and size changes, extremely tight spaces and fake line trolling. At the middle of the wave, it becomes even harder with two long series of spikes to avoid in antigravity and several fake line trolling everywhere. Also, this part of the wave needs extremely crucial timing. If the player manages to pass the wave, the player will transform into a buggy, but far easier cube where the player will need to spam in a gradually gaining speed. After the wave, however, the player will transform into an even harder wave than before, with even more tighter spaces and sawblades everywhere, along with fake line trolling. After the wave, the player will transform into a memory and timing-based, difficult cube section with different passages and invisible blocks. If the player manages to find the right way, he or she will transform into a very difficult wave again. As the ending approaches, Cyclic's username poses a vigorous threat if the player does not carefully manipulate the wave to straightness. Then, the level ends. Trivia *The level was initially rated and featured, but was unfeatured a minute later. *After a while, seemingly due to hacking accusation, Cyclic replaced Sonic Wave with an old level of his, supposedly a Back On Track remake. When he quit the game, the level was removed altogether. *The original level was light blue and featured a UFO and ship part. Cyclic cut multiple copies to show the level. *Cyclic uploaded a video of him completing 64%-100% using a start position in Sonic Wave Infinity. *This level has ½ space gaps in the wave (not ½ space between spikes). *Riot, the verifier of Bloodbath, practiced Sonic Wave. ** He says that it's significantly harder than Bloodbath. ** Riot has completed 39-100% on his version of Sonic Wave Infinity, decorated by Viprin. His high score on the remake is 72% before it was handed to Cyclic and Riot went back to practicing the original version. ** Mefewe has completed 28-100% on Sonic Wave and has a high score of 98%. He also has his own version of Sonic Wave, which was decorated by FunnyGame and Serponge. His high score on the remake is currently 55%. *Cyclic hacked to verify the original Sonic Wave and speedhacked the second version, but he has beaten the 64-100% wave part legimately once. * Aurorus is the closest active player to beating Sonic Wave, crashing at 91%. * A Sonic Wave remake called Moonlight is currently being created. * Sunix later updated the level for 2.1, fixing the infamous bug at the second cube segment that allows players to skip 2 blue orbs and continue, and making the speed portals at the "GG" message quadruple speed, as opposed to the old triple speed. Records Videos Crashes *Mefewe crashed at 98%. **His 98% fail is considered to be the "biggest fail" ever in the game. *Riot crashed at 96%. *Rampage crashed at 94%. *Acharne crashed at 93% while trying to rebeat the level for the video. **Previously, he had beaten the level without recording and his worst fail before completion was 79% twice. |-|Sonic Wave Infinity = Sonic Wave Infinity is a buffed and extended version of Sonic Wave which is designed by Viprin and was going to be verified by Riot. However, when Riot quit, he gave the level to Cyclic, the former hack-verifier of the original Sonic Wave. Cyclic is now trying to verify Sonic Wave Infinity legitimately. Riot has also gave Sonic Wave Infinity to Krazyman50 and Sunix. Sunix also has a current record of 48%. Overview Sonic Wave Infinity was a remake of Sonic Wave by Riot. The level was redesigned by Viprin with a much more 2.0 like decorations and was slightly darker than the original remake. Gameplay Sonic Wave Infinity has simply the same gameplay as the original version of the 2nd update for Sonic Wave, however there are certain parts in the part that are buffed and redesigned. Viprin probably took inspiration from The Hell Zone. The level features glow stars in the background and brick-like decorations. Gears were changed to shadow saws. The words "LET'S GO" was replaced with the 2.0 text, while the player can see a figure that resembles a demon before the wave mode. The third cube mode features a moving background, shooting stars, and a much darker designs. The level, however, is extended. Instead of the usual "GG" obstacle, it is replaced with a cluster of sawblades. An asymetrical dual wave comes next, which then continues with a standard wave part. A ball part is briefly present later on, before returning to a slow, but tight wave part. After this, the player will be brought back to the cube, similar to the start. The level end with a large text - "SWI" along with Riot, Viprin, Cyclic, Auro, and Wabbit's name popping up at the end. Walkthrough Crashes/Fails *Riot crashed at 96%. Trivia *Riot wanted Mefewe's version (Sonic Wave Rebirth) rated instead of his (Sonic Wave Infinity). *This level is similar to The Hell Zone because of the figure at the start of the Wave and the shooting stars at the second Cube. * Aurorus and Wabbit had extended the level upon Riot's request. It features about 20 seconds of extra gameplay. However, Cyclic will remove the extension. |-|Sonic Wave Rebirth = Sonic Wave Rebirth is a remake/rebirth of Sonic Wave decorated by Serponge and Funnygame. It is currently set to be verified by Mefewe. Overview This is another 2.0 remake of the original Sonic Wave Update. It is remade by Serponge, Funnygame, and Mefewe. It gives a much more vibe and feeling of a Sonic Boom, because of some decorations, and how bright it is compared to the 3 levels. Gameplay Like Sonic Wave Infinity, it is simply the original Sonic Wave Update, only with more 2.0 decorations, and slight changes. For example, All the wave parts are different than most 'Nine Circles' Style Levels. The level name (Sonic Wave) and the creators are shown before the first mini ship part starts. The ending is slightly extended, and the ending text displays "Mefewe" instead of Cyclic. Walkthrough Trivia *Mefewe was considered well-known due to his 98% crash on this remake. *This has 3 names given before making it unnamed. First was "Whole", Second was "Alter", last was "Rebirth". *There is an auto version of this level named "Sonic Wave Whole" by Willyster. It is currently unknown as to how he got the actual level itself. BUT, he 100% guarantees that he did not hack, as it is copied from a level that has since been deleted. |-|Auditory Breaker = This level is a remake of Sonic Wave that Surv will verify. It will be decorated by Manix648, LazerBlitz, and others. It is the most visible remake, taking Auditory Breaker out of the Nine Circles Levels genre. Manix648 has stated he is decorating the first 49%, and LaserBlitz is decorating the final drop to the end. This level has since been abandoned by Surv. There is currently no information hinting that this will be revived and verified officially. Walkthrough Trivia * Surv formerly was the one supposed to verify this level. However, he quit and stated that he would not beat any extreme demons once he'd return. WIP |-|Sonic Wave Deluxe = Sonic Wave Deluxe is a Sonic Wave remake by ToshDeluxe and Rustam. It remains unrated for now although it has been a while since it was uploaded. Gameplay The gameplay matches the original Sonic Wave but is slightly nerfed, while a few parts have been buffed. It also has a red design as opposed to the usual blue. Even despite the buffs, many players consider it an easier remake than the original Sonic Wave due to the amount of nerfs put into the level. Fails ToshDeluxe crashed at 91% and 94%. Records ToshDeluxe 100% Trivia *Sonic Wave Deluxe is currently rated as Hard due to many hackers rating it easy. Walkthrough Category:Nine Circles levels Category:Demon levels Category:User Created levels Category:Extra Long Levels Category:1.9 Levels Category:Downgraded demons Category:Extreme Demons Category:Hacked Levels Category:Hard circles Category:2015 levels Category:Upgraded levels Category:Deleted levels Category:Level Remakes Category:2.0 Levels Category:2.1 Levels